palefolklorefandomcom-20200214-history
Percy- Entry 1
My dear Isabell, I know I've only recently met you, and I'm sure you have only been with me during the times that we've shared because of the coin I provide, but I have taken a liking to you. Because I feel compelled to write in order to preserve the memory of what has happened, and because I have no one else to write to, I shall write to you, my favorite whore. Truthfully, it started nights ago when we saw figures in the graveyard at night. They did not appear to be the typical fare of that graveyard---ghouls and ghosts and other such creatures---these figures appeared to be living, breathing men. We attempted to confront these men but they got away before we could catch them. They did leave behind some artifacts that suggested to me that they might be of the Order of the Circle, the bastard sect of Pharasma in which I was raised but which I now denounce with my whole heart. Later some members of this cult sent for me, specifically, and the rest of our party, reluctantly, to attend one of their ceremonies. Having not yet come to the conclusion that this was a woeful group of misguided notions, I decided to accept the invitation. Their lair was underground in what must be the south part of Artis. But we could not tell exactly where, for we were blindfolded for the journey. We attended a rather strange ceremony where a small woman who seemed to lead these people spoke vaguely of what would happen next. Being none the wiser, we followed their every request until we came to a room, the next day. In this room, before us, was the largest, most wretched artifact of man I have ever seen. I tell you, Isabell, I have seen the dead come alive, I have seen witches that live off the flesh of rotten children, I thought I had seen the worst but, no, this must be it. It was a huge figure, perhaps 30 feet or more, made entirely out of the bones and entrails and flesh of a thousand dead men. We stood in this room awestruck at the statue of gore and this woman proceeded to begin a rite of some kind. Her soul appeared to be leaving her body. I stood, struck by fear and awe, not knowing what to do or even if I would survive to see another day. Fortunately, our man Delasar possessed more purpose and courage than the rest of us, for he struck the woman where she stood. But by then, it was too late. The ectoplasm of her soul leapt into the giant body of the beast and it began to attack us. Using the power of the True Pharasma, I drew forth the mightiest allies I could from the planes. Each of them was struck down as soon as I could bring them forth, but each such blow was one that was not directed at me or any of our men. Delesar sharpened his blade and blurred his person so that he could attack the creature without being vulnerable himself. Our Thomas lead the fight! He knew exactly where each of us should be and what each of us should do right as it was happening. I felt I could move almost twice as fast with is encouragement. And Pyralis put his mighty fast blade to use, sneaking it into every weak spot precisely as the monster revealed it. Eventually we slew the horrible beast along with some of the cultists who had turned on us. But right as we had, the soul of the woman found it's way into her broken body. Her skull still smashed from Delsar's fatal blow, her eyes glowed a hollow glare. She brought dark tentacles from the ground to ensnare us. Baradesh dropped a hail of arrows into her. And she responded by striking my friend blind. I have never seen anything like it. I can only call on Pharasma so much in a single day and I had about worn out what I could do. And with Baradesh blinded, I was sure we would die. But Pyralis and Thomas took care of it. I really should have more faith in my allies. We have just set off to investigate the disappearances of several children, so it may be a while before I make it back to you. Please remember me fondly. I have a bad feeling about what lies ahead for our group. Yours Percy Blyssh Godwin